


Доверие

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bloodplay, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2014, Light BDSM, M/M, Poetry, Romance, Strange Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: Ты можешь остановить всё этоВ любой момент.Но — нет.
Relationships: Hei/Wei Zhijun





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ФБ-2014.

Изысканно-нежное  
Прикосновенье клинка,  
Ухмылка небрежная,  
Кровь сквозь бинты на руках…

никак…

Ты можешь остановить всё это  
В любой момент.  
Но — нет.

Искрящимся крошевом  
Смех застывает у губ.  
И призраки прошлого —  
Наивен я был и глуп —

и глух? —

Исчезнут, развеются дымкою,  
Выйдут в тираж.  
Мираж.

Глаза под повязкою.  
Ладонь скользит по спине  
Болезненной ласкою,  
Словно смычок по струне…

как смерть…

Адамово яблоко под рукой —  
Доверие?  
Любовь?

Царапина тонкая —  
И кровью набух надрез.  
И вздох, ведь от стона ты  
Откажешься наотрез.

Как есть.

Чей клинок будет завтра быстрее?  
Твой? Или мой?  
Не боль.

Ток воска горячего,  
Касанье пера, порез, укус?  
Всё милей мне, чем  
Одиночество. И грусть.

И груз.

Ты знаешь, что можешь прервать это,  
Знаешь всегда.  
Но — да.

Мираж?  
Но — нет.  
Не боль.  
Но — да.  
Любовь?


End file.
